


Мне уже почти не больно

by maybe_she



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, вроде как сонгфик но это не точно, но об этом никто не догадался, сэлфхарм (и не один)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 03:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13309815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybe_she/pseuds/maybe_she
Summary: Генерал Хакс не оправдал ожиданий. Но он всё ещё может сослужить службу Первому Ордену в целом и Кайло Рену в частности.





	Мне уже почти не больно

**Author's Note:**

> написано было на летнюю ФБ2016, в выкладку не вошло, а я чот проебал его. Но - никогда не поздно, верно?   
> (тут опосредованный сэлфхарм, если что, это сложновато описать, но вроде слово вполне подходит)

— Вы не оправдали моих ожиданий, генерал.

Это единственное, что слышит Хакс после атаки на «Старкиллер» и его гибели. Верховный лидер не тратит слов попусту. Хакс знает всё сам; его подчинённый — а значит, он сам — допустил снятие щитов с базы, повреждение топливных элементов и её последующее разрушение. Ему нет оправдания, Хакс его и не ищет. И не ждёт снисхождения — это слишком самонадеянно. На него поставили слишком многое, а он — действительно — не оправдал ожиданий. Голограмма Сноука мигает, переливается, у Хакса рябит в глазах. Он, быть может, и хотел бы отвести взгляд, но нет, не сейчас. Сделать это означает выказать слабость, а слабостей себе генерал не позволяет, хм, скажем, лет с шести, сколько точно помнит себя. Голова Верховного лидера поворачивается вправо, он долгим взглядом смотрит на своего ученика. Кайло Рен стоит по левую руку от генерала, по обыкновению закутанный в чёрное, и, приподняв голову, смотрит в глаза учителя. На нём — шлем, но Хакс практически уверен, что тот смотрит с уважением, граничащим с подобострастием. 

— Тебе необходимо приблизиться к завершению своего обучения. Я рассказывал, что тебе предстоит сделать. Вы, генерал, — лидер на мгновенье направляет взгляд на Хакса, — более не понадобитесь.

Хакс бесшумно сглатывает. Это может походить на приказ оставить их вдвоём, но он знает, _что_ Сноук имеет в виду, и поэтому не двигается с места.

— Ты должен приложить всё возможное усердие, и тогда тебе явится истина и откроется неисчерпаемый источник Силы. Он подойдёт, я знаю. Я вижу это, эти мысли в твоей голове. 

Рен медлит несколько секунд, а потом глухо отвечает:

— Я понял вас, учитель. Спасибо. Я сделаю всё.

Не «всё, от меня зависящее», а просто «всё». Хакса помимо воли пробирает дрожь — никогда ещё обыкновенное слово не несло столько угрозы. Голограмма исчезает, Рен же поворачивает голову к Хаксу и спокойно произносит:

— Пойдёмте со мной, генерал.

Хакс знает, что сопротивляться не нужно — это просто не имеет смысла. Он выходит из зала связи вслед за Реном, который направляется на жилые палубы. Они молча доходят до дверей каюты Рена, тот снимает перчатку и прикладывает ладонь к панели допуска, а когда дверь открывается, вежливо пропускает Хакса вперёд. Каюта крохотная — шкаф за стенной панелью, дверь в ванную комнату и матрас на полу у стены. Ни стола, ни книжных полок, ничего из того, что есть в генеральской каюте. И ещё одна дверь. Рен щёлкает застёжками шлема, снимает его и Силой аккуратно опускает на матрас. Достаёт из шкафа небольшую металлическую коробку и открывает загадочную дверь.

— Пойдёмте, — ещё раз зовёт он.

Хакс только крепче сжимает кулаки, так, что кожа перчаток опасно натягивается, и заходит в смежную комнату, Рен входит сразу за ним. Поводит рукой, и под потолком загораются светодиодные ленты, слабо освещая неожиданно большую комнату. 

— Здесь я медитирую.

Хакс обводит взглядом совершенно пустую комнату. Зачем Рен рассказывает ему об этом? Не проще ли было...

— Не проще. Поверьте, хотел бы я покончить с этим одним-единственным ударом. 

Он подходит к Хаксу практически вплотную и кладёт обнажённую правую ладонь на его лоб, утягивая в водоворот неслучившегося. Хакс видит подрагивающую картинку — вот он врывается в каюту Рена, он должен сообщить ему что-то важное. Рен же просто направляет на него раскрытую ладонь, и Хакс видит со стороны, как его тело, бессознательное, медленно опускается на пол. Магистр активирует меч, и алый клинок проходит сквозь его грудную клетку, заставляя сердце навсегда остановиться. Рен убирает ладонь, и Хакс вновь возвращается в реальный мир.

— Я бы сделал это без боли. Вы бы ничего не почувствовали.

Хакс поджимает губы. С чего бы ему быть таким... Милосердным? Ах да, этого ведь никогда не произойдёт. Возможно, Рен сейчас просто пытается успокоить его, или расслабить достаточно, чтобы потом застать врасплох, или же...

— Перестаньте, — раздражённо бросает Рен, опуская коробку на пол. — Я показал вам то, чего хотел бы для вас при идеальном раскладе.

— Ясно, — привычно язвит Хакс, — что видеть живым меня вам совершенно не хочется, магистр.

Кайло усмехается неожиданно горько. 

— Вы так умны и вместе с тем — так не проницательны, генерал. Не во всём, во всяком случае. 

— Давайте же, — Хакс расправляет плечи и смотрит прямо ему в глаза. — Делайте то, что вам велел Верховный лидер.

— И я должен подчиниться. Мне необходимо это сделать, — Кайло снимает оставшуюся перчатку и отбрасывает её на пол.

— Избавьте меня от сантиментов, Рен.

Хакс с неудовольствием отмечает, что у него начинает дёргаться левое веко. Он нервничает, нет смысла это отрицать. Рен вытягивает руку, и Хакса буквально парализует — он не может сдвинуться ни на дюйм, даже дышать становится сложнее. Рен удерживает его Силой так легко, практически играючи, что Хакс невольно завидует ему. Сколько могущества. Рен обходит его со спины, аккуратно снимает с его плеч шинель и отбрасывает куда-то назад. Потом становится лицом к лицу, достаёт из-под складок плаща вибронож и активирует его, лезвие гудит и мелко подрагивает. Хакс прикрывает глаза ровно в момент удара — металл входит под рёбра, его буквально обжигает от боли и вибрации. Рен стоит очень близко, кончики его волос щекочут Хаксу шею. Нож подрагивает ещё несколько секунд, после чего Кайло выключает генератор вибрации. Он чуть отстраняется, удерживая рукоять левой рукой, а правую руку направляет прямо на рану. По мере того, как лезвие выходит из тела, Рен Силой заставляет сосуды срастись обратно, а края раны — сойтись, оставляя за собой лишь красный пульсирующий шрам. Хакс выдыхает. Рен заглядывает ему в глаза — Хакс возвращает ему злой взгляд, и Рен коротко ударяет его ножом в живот. Мышцы расходятся, генератор снова включается от удара, и Хакс начинает мелко вздрагивать. Боль яркая, она даже немного отрезвляет. Всё вокруг внезапно оказывается в фокусе — гладкие тёмные стены комнаты, мелкие лампочки диодов под потолком, рука, держащая нож. Хакс осознаёт, что опустил глаза, чтобы посмотреть на рукоять ножа, торчащую из его живота. Зрелище одновременно ужасающее и притягательное, взгляд не отвести. Рен медленно отводит руку, разрезанные ткани под влиянием Силы возвращают свою целостность. Хакса ведёт в сторону, Рен подхватывает его рукой и заставляет встать прямо. 

— Вы выдержите долго. Это плохо.

Хакс сглатывает вязкую слюну с металлическим привкусом.

— Могу подсказать, — хрипло отзывается он. — Один удар в шею. Ну же, вы сможете, вас же хоть чему-то учили эти ваши джедаи.

— Хотите вывести меня из себя и умереть быстро? Не выйдет, — тихо, но зло чеканит Рен.

— Ну что вы. Мне нравится просто выводить вас из себя, без какого-либо подтекста.

Рен коротко замахивается и всаживает нож ему в бок, проворачивая лезвие, отчего кровь начинает быстро течь по коже под рубашкой и кителем, горячая и липкая. Хакс вскидывается, сжимая губы — нет, он не будет стонать, не будет просить о пощаде или мгновенной смерти. Он не потеряет достоинство, это единственное, что у него осталось — помимо боли. Рен резко вынимает нож, из-за этого крови становится только больше. Он кладёт ладонь на бок Хакса, сжимает его — генерал морщится, всю правую сторону тела простреливает. Потом отнимает руку, внимательно рассматривает красные разводы на коже, после чего направляет перепачканную ладонь на рану, заживляя её. Тело Хакса прошивает судорогой, руки и ноги начинают мелко подрагивать.

— Зрачки расширились, — констатирует Рен. — Реакция на адреналин. Ваше тело борется.

— Я бы и сам с удовольствием ударил вас, если бы мог двигаться, — скалясь, отвечает Хакс.

— Если вам станет легче, пожалуйста.

Хакс с удивлением чувствует, что его действительно больше не удерживают на месте. Такой шанс упустить нельзя, он собирается с силами и, сжав пальцы в кулак, бьёт Рена в лицо. Удар выходит смазанным, без замаха, но его хватает, чтобы у Кайло кровь пошла носом. Тот удивлённо распахивает глаза и проводит рукой над верхней губой.

— Лучше?

— Вы бы знали, как долго я об этом мечтал. 

— Рад, что доставил вам удовольствие.

— Если бы вы охнули от неожиданности, было бы потрясающе.

— Сейчас уже поздно? — интересуется Рен. Нет, ему правда интересно. 

— Будет слишком наиграно. Хотя актёр вы, вероятно, неплохой, раз ваш отец подпустил вас так близко к себе, — Хакс пожимает плечами, и это простое движение отзывается вспышкой боли где-то за рёбрами. 

— Опять язвите?

— Это защитный механизм. Вы крушите корабль направо и налево, я язвлю при общении с вами. 

— Логично.

Рен примеривается и наносит ещё один удар в живот — быстро, сразу же вытягивая лезвие из раны. Правда, забывает удерживать Хакса Силой, и потому он буквально сгибается пополам. Рен морщится — боль генерала отзывается фантомными ощущениями в его собственном теле. Он берёт Хакса за плечо, заставляя разогнуться, и сращивает края раны. Хакс чувствует, как по животу ползут струйки крови из уже отсутствующей дыры в теле, премерзкое ощущение. Он чувствует себя грязным и отдал бы что угодно за возможность отмыться. Внезапно физическая расправа над самим собой начинает представляться не такой ужасной. Хакс отстранённо думает о том, что впоследствии кто-то будет раздевать его, смывать кровь и — возможно — облачать в парадную белую форму для погребения по всем правилам. Правда, возможен и другой вариант — его, словно изуродованную тряпичную куклу, просто забросят в неисправную капсулу и направят к ближайшей звезде. Первый вариант, разумеется, Хакс предпочитает второму и всем остальным возможным. 

От размышлений его отрывает удар в плечо, ровно там, где за несколько секунд до этого лежала ладонь Рена. Подрагивающее лезвие взрезает кожу, мышцы и сосуды. Больно, но вполне терпимо — в живот на порядок больнее. Рен странно дёргает свободной рукой, будто от неожиданной судороги. Хакс поднимает на него взгляд — видимо, у Рена имеются вполне неплохие знания анатомии, он не задевает крупные сосуды. Впрочем, что-то подсказывает Хаксу, что в таком случае он быстро остановит кровотечение Силой, чтобы продлить... Хакс не знает, как это назвать. Опыты? Экзекуцию? Развлечение? Нож медленно выходит из раны, цепляя её края из-за вибрации, Хакс слабо морщится.

— Я не знал, что вы умеете лечить.

— Только убивать?

Хакс лукаво улыбается — мол, а чем вы сейчас заняты? 

— Я не пробовал раньше — на другом человеке, я имею в виду. Сейчас это больше походит на, хм, кумулятивное действие.

— И в чём же оно заключается?

— Я лечу себя и параллельно — вас. Сила, генерал, проходит через моё тело, как через проводник, и максимально концентрируется в вашем, поэтому ваши раны исчезают так быстро.

Хакс смотрит на него так, будто видит в первый раз.

— В этом и заключается моя тренировка.

— Я... Я не понимаю.

— Я расскажу вам чуть позже. А сейчас...

Ах да, как же. Хакс уже успел расслабиться, поэтому новый удар в бок застаёт его врасплох. Больно, очень больно, ведь пару минут назад там была открытая рана. Хакс вздрагивает, всё тело напряжено, и он наклоняется в сторону, чтобы сильнее насадиться на лезвие — может, оно заденет крупный сосуд, и Рен не успеет ничего предпринять. Магистр быстро разгадывает эту хитрость — тянет нож в сторону, одновременно запаивая края раны.

— Слишком рано. Но я ожидал подобного от вас, только ещё раньше, гораздо раньше. Я ещё не успел...

Звучит странно — так, будто Рен оправдывается. Оправдывается перед тем, кого медленно убивает, какой вздор! Хакс хочет вновь попросить обойтись без излишних сантиментов, но Рен будто угадывает его намерения и без лишних слов вгоняет нож чуть ниже грудины, прямо по центру. Хакс задыхается, наверно, задета диафрагма. Рен медлит, плавно раскачивает нож из стороны в сторону. Хаксу страшно хочется опуститься на пол и свернуться калачиком, чтобы унять боль, но Рен удерживает его Силой, так что отстраниться не получится. Внезапно на него накатывает невероятная злость и, осознавая, что находится на пороге смерти, Хакс решает высказаться.

— Нет, правда, вам это доставляет удовольствие? Хотите, я могу даже покричать, чтобы выглядело натуральнее, а то что это я, молчу и молчу, порчу вам всё развлечение. 

— Не стоит, — Рен брезгливо поджимает губы. — Не передёргивайте.

— А с вами никогда не знаешь, когда уже слишком, — Хакс перехватывает запястье Рена и с нажимом ведёт его руку с виброножом вниз, делая разрез ещё больше. — Вот, я вам даже помогу. 

Рен быстро вытаскивает нож и принимается залечивать рану, из-за которой Хакс уже мертвенно побледнел. Одна ладонь упирается Хаксу в грудь, поддерживая его, другую Рен держит в дюйме над раной. Пахнёт странно — смесь озона и крови, Хакс нервно фыркает. Он чувствует, что Рен заставляет его стоять прямо и без движения с помощью Силы, зачем тогда вообще прикасаться к нему? Хакс пытается отодвинуться назад, но Сила вновь вжимает его грудью в горячую ладонь — Хакс невероятным образом чувствует это сквозь два слоя одежды. 

— Тише, — просит его Рен. — Я чувствую, что что-то переменилось. Не двигайтесь, стойте спокойно.

Он отключает вибрацию на ноже и закрывает глаза, словно прислушивается к чему-то неощутимому. Потом смотрит на Хакса — торжествующе и с толикой сожаления, поднимает руку и быстро ударяет Хакса в грудь, вонзая нож по самую рукоять и одновременно отпуская Хакса. Тот медленно оседает на пол и распластывается по нему, моргает в последний раз и закрывает глаза.

Когда он приходит в себя, Рен стоит перед ним на коленях — в одной руке он сжимает шприц, ладонь другой лежит у Хакса на груди. За рёбрами тянет и словно бы жжёт, Хакс морщится. Он пробует пошевелиться — Силой его пока не удерживают, но из тела будто выкачали половину энергии, кончики пальцев слабо покалывает — видимо, от недостатка кислорода в тканях.

— Вы ударили меня ножом в грудь, — Хакс с трудом разлепляет пересохшие губы. — Почему я...

— Я заживил рану, но не смог запустить сердце. Пришлось вколоть вам цефедриний, — поясняет Рен, не убирая руку с его груди.

— Не буду спрашивать, где вы достали препарат для сердечно-лёгочной реанимации. Вероятно, мне стоит попросить главного врача корабля провести учёт лекарственных средств, — тяжело отвечает Хакс.

А потом вспоминает, что он «более не понадобится». И теперь не в его власти санкционировать какие бы то ни было действия персонала «Финализатора». 

— Руку уберите. Надеюсь, вы занимались только моим сердцем, а не дыханием в том числе.

Кайло отводит взгляд. Совершенно неясно, как следует расценивать эту реакцию. Хакс на всякий случай утирает рот ладонью, брезгливо проводя кончиками пальцев по губам. 

— Ну, что теперь?

— Мы должны продолжить, — Рен действительно убирает руку с его груди и протягивает Хаксу, помогая подняться.

— Мы? Боюсь, моё участие в происходящем несколько, хм, пассивное, — Хакс поднимается на ноги.

Его качает из стороны в сторону, сил едва хватает на то, чтобы стоять ровно, но он не выкажет слабости. Чувствует, как его подхватывают невидимые руки — это Сила помогает ему устоять, а не совершенно жалким образом повалиться на пол. Рен чуть качает ладонью — в неё влетает рукоять виброножа. Секунду он примеривается и, чуть наклонившись, наносит удар Хаксу в бедро. Ведёт вниз, ткань брюк натягивается и ровно разъезжается под лезвием. 

— Как вы думаете, мне удобно будет стоять, когда вы делаете вот так? — любопытствует Хакс.

От боли он становится ещё более язвительным, если это в принципе возможно. Даже наглым. Он толкает Рена в плечо:

— Заживляйте поскорее, а то я могу кровью истечь. А для этого, видимо, слишком рано. Не от большой же любви вы меня к жизни вернули, магистр. 

Рен вздрагивает, как от пощёчины, но убирает нож и ведёт ладонью над раной. Хакс незаметно дёргает ногой — кровь остановилась, но та, что уже вытекла из раны, неприятно стягивает кожу.

— Ваш замечательный нож ещё не побывал в моём правом боку, вы бы исправили оплошность. Странно, что вы не сражаетесь им, а используете этот ваш вычурный меч. Сублимируете?

— Вы опять меня провоцируете? — отзывается Рен. 

Хакс видит, что тот с трудом сдерживает злость. Видимо, не привык к тому, что с ним вообще кто-то может разговаривать подобным тоном. Так вот — пусть привыкает, яростно думает Хакс. Он разводит руки в стороны, что требует от него немалого усилия воли, и кивает.

— Давайте же. 

Рен перекидывает нож в левую руку, замахивается и вонзает лезвие. Делает он это молниеносно, сила удара очень велика, и Хакс на секунду захлёбывается вскриком. Рен хищно улыбается, приподнимая правую бровь, выхватывает из-за пазухи ещё один нож и вгоняет его Хаксу в живот с левой стороны. Так и держится за обе рукояти, которые слабо подрагивают в его руках от вибрации. Хакс чувствует, как из уголка губ начинает стекать кровь — он вытирает её тыльной стороной руки, пачкая перчатку, и сплёвывает кровь на пол. Только Сила помогает ему держаться на ногах, и он даже немного благодарен Рену за эту странную поддержку. Проводит языком по нижней губе, стирая остатки крови, и чуть подаётся вперёд, буквально вжимаясь животом в руку Рена, лежащую на рукояти виброножа. 

— Ещё... немного, — практически просит он, чувствуя, как перед глазами темнеет.

Рен, словно заворожённый, смотрит на него несколько секунд, а потом приходит в себя. Вытаскивает ножи и, притянув к себе Хакса за поясницу, залечивает раны, начиная с той, что в животе. Держит ладонь поверх прорехи в кителе, сильно прижимая руку, и смотрит безотрывно в глаза. Хакс устало зажмуривается:

— Ещё не всё?

— Я скажу, когда будет нужный момент, генерал. 

Он переводит руку на бок Хакса, и рана там начинает быстро затягиваться. Закончив с ними, Рен отстраняется, вновь удерживая Хакса только Силой. Тот пошатывается, но всё же стоит довольно ровно. Смотрит на Рена — тот потирает рукой живот, так, словно ему неуютно. И Хакс, наконец, понимает.

— Вы тоже чувствуете?

Рен опускает взгляд в район шеи Хакса, разрывая зрительный контакт. 

— Это — часть обучения. Убивать, и при этом не убить самого себя. Контроль и его разделение.

— Занимательно. Но я бы предпочёл посмотреть на вашу смерть со стороны. Или принять непосредственное участие, а не предоставлять вам своё тело как странного рода проводник. 

— Вы бы предпочли посмотреть на мою смерть?

Кайло хмурится и вытирает лезвия о ткань мундира на бедре. Хаксу очень хочется сказать что-то злое, мудрёное, но сил на это нет никаких.

— Это фигура речи, магистр. 

— Я бы не хотел смотреть на вашу смерть, — тихо, но гневно произносит Рен.

Хакс понимает, что он хочет сказать. Что ему _приходится_. 

— Да ну, — язвительно реагирует Хакс, хотя сам того не желает. — Вы, мне кажется, даже получаете от этого удовольствие.

— Замолчите, — рычит Рен, подаваясь вперёд.

— А вы меня заставьте, — нагло бросает Хакс.

И Рен срывается — подлетает, становится вплотную, бросая один нож на пол, и сжимает шею Хакса ладонью, перекрывая воздух. Хакс хрипло и как-то дёргано смеётся ему в лицо.

— Молчать, — командует Рен.

— Слушаю и повинуюсь, — на выдохе сипит Хакс.

— Так себе повиновение, — Рен поднимает свободную руку и ведёт ножом по шее над своими пальцами.

Разрез совсем неглубокий, но этого хватает, чтобы выступило несколько капель крови. Рен чуть наклоняет голову — Хакс знает, что эта рана теперь принадлежит не ему одному. Во всяком случае, в смысле ощущений от неё. 

— Мы на полпути, генерал. 

— Тогда не останавливайтесь. 

У Рена аж в горле пересыхает от двусмысленности и бесстыдности этой фразы. Он перехватывает нож поудобнее — рука вспотела, и перчатка неприятно соприкасается со взмокшей кожей, — и в который раз вспарывает Хаксу бок, морщась от того, как этот удар отзывается в его теле. Он чувствует, что осталось совсем немного, что ощущения стали на несколько порядков острее. Запах крови щекочет ноздри, это запах старой меди с примесью талого снега. Думается о том, что у Хакса, должно быть, весь китель пропитался кровью и ткань стала жёсткой, и Рен усилием воли заставляет себя не лезть проверять эту догадку. Он осторожно вытаскивает нож из чужого тела и лишь слегка залечивает рану, только так, чтобы кровь остановилась. Потом резко ударяет под рёбра, тоже купируя кровотечение, потом два раза в бедро. Крови нет, но раны открыты и крайне болезненны, Рен ощущает это так, словно всаживал нож в самого себя. Хакс вздрагивает — крупная дрожь бьёт всё его тело, и перехватывает Кайло за запястье враз ослабевшей рукой. И Рен не понимает, хочет ли Хакс, чтобы он отпустил его горло, или же чтобы задушил, остановив эту пытку. Он всё же убирает руку с его шеи и направляет ладонь на его лоб. Хакс хмурится некоторое время, а потом недоверчиво произносит:

— Что происходит?

— Я стимулирую гипофиз, он начал вырабатывать эндорфины в огромных количествах. Они немного снизят боль вместе с адреналином, который уже циркулирует у вас в крови. 

Хакс медленно и удивлённо моргает.

— Мне стало чуть легче.

— Не благодарите.

— И не подумаю.

— Какой же вы... — бессильно выдыхает Кайло.

— Ну, какой? 

— Несносный, генерал. 

— О, могли бы использовать слово и покрепче.

В ответ Рен взмахивает рукой и ударяет его ножом в плечо, переводя генератор вибрации на максимум. Хакс дёргается, как от грубой щекотки, и пьяно хохочет.

— А вы смешной, так легко заводитесь. То-то вас родители сплавили подальше от себя, — доверительно сообщает он. 

Рен только ведёт нож вниз, удлиняя порез и рассекая рукав кителя и рубашки. 

— Чем бы вам ваш поганый рот заткнуть, — бурчит он себе под нос.

— О, у меня есть идеи, но вам вряд ли понравится. Хотя, может, я и не прав. Я не умею читать мысли.

И он снова смеётся. Звучит диссонирующе — смех на пороге смерти. Рен обходит его со спины и, резко царапнув ножом правый бок Хакса — там ткань одежды уже разошлась лохмотьями, ударяет его в предплечье. Левую руку он кладёт Хаксу на плечо, удерживая на месте, в то время как Хакса просто колотит в приступе беззвучного смеха. Рен начинает наносить удары по спине — не очень глубокие, дюйма на полтора, так что лёгкие он не задевает. Поначалу, по крайней мере. Хакс бьётся в его руках, но Сила удерживает его в вертикальном положении, а рука на плече не позволяет отстраниться. Рену тяжело дышать, ведь нужно и всаживать нож раз за разом, и в полной мере переживать все последствия этих ударов. Лоб покрывается испариной, он наваливается на Хакса, утыкаясь лицом в его загривок. Хакс чувствует тёплое дыхание, оседающее влагой на коже, и прекращает давиться смехом. Он чуть откидывает голову назад и касается виском волос Кайло.

— Мне уже почти не больно, — шепчет Хакс. 

И Рен теперь словно чувствует за них двоих — как лезвие, проходя сквозь слои кожи, цепляет мышцы и рвёт сосуды. Даже чувствует, как кровь стекает по спине Хакса, впитываясь в кромку форменных брюк. Время настало, Рен ощущает это совершенно отчётливо. Он отлипает от Хакса и становится к нему лицом. Заносит руку для удара — в этот момент Хакс слабо улыбается ему — и вонзает нож промеж рёбер Хакса, во второй раз задевая его сердце. И в последний раз. Где-то за грудиной слева расплывается яркое пятно боли, резонирующее во всём теле сильной дрожью. Рен обхватывает ладонями лицо Хакса и целует, не обращая внимания на то, что губы генерала залиты кровью, что пошла горлом. И чувствует его улыбку сквозь этот прощальный поцелуй. Не поцелуй, а жест отчаяния, но Рен никогда этого не признает. Он устало опускается на пол вместе с Хаксом, вынимает нож из его груди и немного отстраняется. Хакс смотрит на него — так устало и мягко, а потом взгляд стекленеет. Рен осторожно укладывает генерала на спину, ложится рядом и хватает ртом воздух. В груди болит, и дышать невероятно тяжело, но Рен жив. А значит, он сделал всё так, как было нужно. Не глядя, он стаскивает с руки генерала перчатку и переплетает их пальцы.

К сожалению, генерал Хакс никогда не узнает, как много он смог дать Кайло Рену. Что он стал тем основным кирпичиком в фундаменте величайшего живого оружия, которое только увидит Галактика. И Рен попытается оправдать его жертву.


End file.
